


so full of love i could barely eat

by sapphfics



Series: you were the song that i’d always sing [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Please stay,” Alexa pleads. “You picked Melody over me. You left me alone in that awful mansion with total strangers. And then...and now even Jeremy and Ian left us. ”





	so full of love i could barely eat

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Sapphic September (2019) with the prompt “Please stay.” 
> 
> I am using [this](https://sapphfics.tumblr.com/post/187444930308/sapphic-september-2019) prompt list.

Melody doesn’t want them to leave the Diamond Castle in the first place. Thinks they’re mad for turning down her offer to live there. Maybe they are. 

Not that she will tell them outright, of course, she was raised to be polite. But Alexa has always been good at reading these things. She can feel it in the way Melody keeps coming up with new places to show them, excitedly skipping along as the sunlight reflects off of the other gems incrusted i the walls, but all Alexa can think of is that there’s no garden for miles. No flowers. No people for miles. 

Alexa doesn’t think she will ever look at green the same way again. She checks in the mirror every now and again, stares at her eyes. _Lydia is dead,_ she reminds herself, _Lydia is gone and she won’t hurt us anymore._

Magic terrifies and excites her all at once. She grips the stone necklace in her palm and hides it beneath her dress. 

As Alexa climbs into the carriage, Melody grabs her arm. It’s strange having Melody be able to touch her, and she thinks that Melody might be finding this strange too given how her eyes go slightly dilated. 

“What is it?” Alexa asks. She’s trying to smile. She’s so tired. 

“Visit,” Melody says. “Swear you’ll visit.”

“We will, Melody.” Alexa says. “I swear. You can come and see us too, if you want.”

“I haven’t seen Dori and Phaedra in years,” Melody says. “I never want to leave them again. But I’ll try.” 

Halfway back home, Liana finally sits up and turns to her. She had been resting her head on Alexa’s shoulder, and Alexa had been stroking her head absentmindedly. 

“Jeremy and Ian aren’t coming to see us again, are they?” 

Beside her, Alexa hears Lily and Sparkles growling. 

“I don’t know.” Considering how quickly the twins were ready to set off, Alexa doubts it. “We didn’t give them our address, Liana. We could go and find them, I suppose.”

“No!” Liana says, rather forcefully and then softens and bites her tongue. “I mean, unless you want to see them again. I’m sure they’ll be able to subsist on bread and jam.” 

“I don’t really want to see them again, no,” Alexa tells her and she means it. “I just want to rebuild our house, and live with you again.” 

“And we will.” Liana assures her. “Melody’s going to be sending us monthly money in return for our services in....saving her and the world so. I know you just wanted things to go back to normal, but I feel like it’s only fair that we shouldn’t have to worry about where our next meal is coming from anymore. I’ll send some to my sisters, too.”

“Good,” Alexa says. She’s staring at her hands. Liana’s hands are so soft. “I-“ 

“What’s wrong, Alexa?” Liana asks, earnestly. “I talked Melody into using some magic to fix the house, though I’ll admit I’d love to see you chop down a tree.” 

“Please stay,” Alexa pleads. “You picked Melody over me. You left me alone in that awful mansion with total strangers. And then...and now even Jeremy and Ian left us. ” 

“I’m never leaving you again. Not for as long as I’m alive.” Liana says. “Anyway, we both know exactly what Jeremy and Ian wanted, Alexa. They’d have left as soon as they got it.”

Alexa grins. “Hold on, are you jealous?” 

Liana scoffs. “Why would I be jealous of a man, Alexa? I can do anything they can do and ten times better.” 

“Because we’ve never had to share each other before.” Alexa points out. “We were never the most popular people in the village, were we.” 

Liana sighs. “I’m glad we left that place together.”

“I still can’t believe you set your father’s church on fire,” Alexa says. “Hottest thing I’d ever seen, next to you of course.” 

“I can set more fires if you like it that much,” Liana says and then laughs. Alexa laughs too. “You know, when I left, I felt like a part of me was gone.” 

“And what do you feel now?”

Liana kisses her, and the carriage stops outside their home. 

“Whole again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started anti depressants/anti anxiety medication and I’ve been told I’m reacting a little weird so sorry if this made no sense. You can hit me up on [tumblr](https://sapphfics.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/sapphfics) if you feel like it <33333333


End file.
